Dating Dilemma
by AzikaRue394
Summary: Queen's always sneaking off and King decides to find out where she goes.


I'm so happy right now! I got a reply from the Fanfiction people and they added King and Queen!! And to think I wasn't even going to e-mail them at all; I figured someone else would've by now. So I give you a crappy little oneshot of celebration and a small introduction to my invented pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I simply own the plot and my funny little pairing.

* * *

**Dating Dilemma**

King flipped idly through the worn pages of his book. Finding himself not content with the reading he shut it with a huff. He sat back, crossed his arms and proceeded to look around the apartment for something to do. He had reached his utmost level of boredom.

All of his friends were busy and his sister had departed hours ago giving only a vague idea of where she planned on going. She'd been awfully secretive lately and as her kind and caring brother he decided it was his duty to get to the bottom of it.

Fifteen minutes later the snow-haired angel exited his shared inhabitance dressed head to toe in black, complete with an ankle length trench coat with a high collar and dark sun glasses, locking the door behind him.

The next hour was spent traipsing about checking any place his sister might be. Inquiring on her presence was never hard; all he had to do was ask if 'anyone the exact opposite of me' was there. Queen's ivory skin and ash-black hair did indeed contrast greatly with his own deep caramel skin and snowy locks.

Sighing in defeat after the constant array of 'no's, the cloaked blader reluctantly redirected himself towards home thinking that, possibly, she'd gone back.

His train of thought was broken when the sound of laughter graced his ears from somewhere a few yards behind him.

He dodged quickly into the nearest alleyway and waited for the couple to pass. When the coast was clear he slithered out of his hiding place with the stealthiness of a cat to stalk his prey. Then he stopped and stared dumbfounded at the rapidly retreating figures, his eyes unable to make his brain believe what they were seeing.

When he finally grasped the knowledge of what was going on, pure anger welled up inside of him, licking at every inch and corner of his being. He swore that during that very moment his light amethyst eyes burned devilishly red.

By the time King was able to stop gaping in the street, Queen had beaten him home and had just begun to wonder where he was when he came bursting in slamming the door.

"I can't believe you're dating _him_! Him! Of all people! That lowly scoundrel of a womanizer!" the fury radiated throughout the room, the shouting of the neighbors now only the cheering of a crowd at a bull fight, egging the competitors on.

"It's not any of your business who I date!" Queen was positively fuming, "And what right do you have to stalk me whenever you want?"

"I only went out to look for you!" he drew closer, pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "And what right do I have? I most definitely have the right to see what you're up to because you tell me nothing! It's a good thing I did too if you're dating that scum!"

"Well I think you're just jealous that someone's stealing your baby sister away and you can't take it!" the finger of blame was now pointed right back at King. "I'm not a little girl anymore! You don't need to protect me!"

There was a momentary pause, then:

"Fine." the tanned blader turned on his heel and stomped away to his bedroom, closing the door with such force that the whole apartment shook.

Queen crossed her arms and sat on the couch with a mighty huff. The last flames of rage dimmed into just a few glowing embers as she began to regret the way she'd treated her twin. He'd always been understanding before but...she _could've_ introduced him to Enrique first.

The raven-haired cursed her stupid maternal instincts into oblivion as she set off to clean up her mess.

"King." she knocked softly on his recently slammed door.

When she received no answer she knocked again, a little more forcefully.

"King, open up," the younger of the two ordered, "I need to talk to you. It's important." she added as an afterthought.

She tried the knob – locked.

With a grumble, Queen raised both of her fists and beat on the wooden barrier. She continued in a particularly annoying rhythm, alternating between her two hands, as she apologized.

"I'm sorry King! I'm really very sorry! Just open up and talk to me! Stop being so-"

The door was yanked open and she stumbled into her brother.

"-stupid."

"What?" he questioned bluntly, staring down at the girl.

Queen cleared her throat and straightened her zebra print top.

"I came to apologize." she stated in an oddly businesslike tone.

"Yes, I heard as much."

The pair stood there awkwardly, staring around the tidy room and refusing to make eye contact with each other.

"And I guess," King muttered, "I was a tad closed-minded. He can't be that bad; you've got good judgment. And I trust you, even if I don't quite trust Enrique yet."

"Thanks." Queen grinned and gave her brother a hug which he returned.

"This is incredibly mushy." the elder crinkled his nose in distaste.

"Yeah." his sister agreed.

The two pulled away with the same disgusted looks on their faces.

All of a sudden, Queen's phone rang.

"It's Enrique." she exclaimed, "We were going to go the beach tomorrow, if you want to come."

As his sister left the room to talk to her new boyfriend, King rolled his eyes and went back to his reading.

* * *

I know. You must be thinking I'm crazy for pairing Queen with Enrique. The way I look at it is she's hot, Enrique likes hot. And Enrique needs a girl who can keep him under control and Queen needs a guy to help her relax. They seem like a cute couple, to me anyways. But whatever.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
